The present invention relates generally to dispensers which contain and dispense a predetermined viscous liquid. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved dispenser which is adapted for wear on the body of an individual user.
Many professions and occupations require the use of hand cleaners or other skin care products on a frequent basis. For example, health care providers such as nurses must sanitize their hands after each patient. Often, the nurse must return to the nurses' station to perform this hand sanitizing, which can cause additional time pressure in an already busy schedule.
Similarly, the hands of an employee working in a printing, manufacturing or other such industry can become soiled at the work station. Frequent trips to the washroom for the purpose of hand cleaning are inefficient and unproductive. In other situations, such as in the case of a utility or similar outside worker, there may be no washroom facility available if the worker's hands become soiled.